The present invention relates to a speed shift device for a work vehicle such as a tractor.
The above shifting apparatus includes a shift lever is disposed to be rockable in a position laterally of a steering stem, so that the driver may, while looking in a traveling direction, operate the shift lever to change running speed, and that the shift lever hardly obstructs the driver boarding or alighting from a driving platform. A known shifting apparatus of this type is disclosed in Unexamined Utility Publication S60-103026 (pages 4 and 5, FIG. 3), for example.
A desired speed state may be obtained reliably by carrying out a shift operation appropriately while recognizing or confirming a current speed state of a propelling speed change device, or what speed state the speed change device is to switch. In this type of tractor, however, even if display means is provided for showing the speed state of the propelling speed change device, the display means may be difficult to see. Then, it will take time and a special movement of the driver to know from the display means to what speed state the propelling speed change device has switched or will switch. It is impossible to make full use of the construction having the shift lever disposed laterally of the steering stem.